Naruto La légende
by Liosalfar
Summary: Et si le manga avait été un livre? Et si une petite fille un peu bizarre avait été adoptée par Konoha le sort de la mort de Yondaime Hokage ? Bon... en gros, adaptation du manga en mots, avec un personnage en plus... Enjoy !
1. Prologue

_Bon..._

_Faut croire que je n'ai rien de plus instructif à faire, lol... Adapter un manga en mots..._

_Il s'agit, bien sûr, de Naruto, que j'ai découvert il y a peu... Donc excusez si fautes impardonnables il y a..._

_Bien entendu, les seuls personnages qui sont à moi sont Kiiye et les personnages auxiliaires que son arrivée impromptue dans le manga bien rangé de Masashi-sama a introduit..._

_J'utilise beaucoup de japonais dans cette fic (autant pour les attaques que les noms, etc...), et j'essaierais au maximum de vous donner la traduction... A la fin de chaque chapitre, je mettrais, lorsque cela sera nécessaire, un petit lexique, ou bien des fiches informatives (par exemples, sur les clans inventés, etc...)_

_En italique, vous trouverez les pensées des personnages..._

_Voilà, enjoy !_

_**Naruto, la légende... Prologue.**_

* * *

"Ne bouge pas de là !", avaient-ils hurlé en la cachant dans un buisson, alors qu'un gigantesque Renard roux se dressait sur leur passage, dans les yeux une lueur machiavélique. Son frère… Sa sœur… Ils se jetèrent sur leur adversaire dans un sursaut de désespoir, conscients qu'ils n'y survivraient pas. Mais ils la protègeraient. Coûte que coûte._

* * *

Qui ?_

La petite fille se retrouva assise au sol, ses yeux incompréhensifs tournés vers la bête gigantesque, au pelage orange, qui la regardait cruellement.

_"Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule…",_ entendit-elle dans sa tête, et elle sût aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de l'animal devant lui.

"_Je… n'étais pas seule…"_, pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard choqué, sur les cadavres de deux adultes qui se vidaient de leur sang juste à ses pieds.

"_Maintenant, si…"_, termina le Renard en quittant sa position assise, et approchant son museau de la fillette, qui, terrorisée, ne put plus bouger devant les dents gigantesques de l'animal.

Je pourrais te croquer, mais ce n'est pas amusant. Tu es trop petite, tu ne tiendrais même pas quelques secondes. Au moins les adultes ont un peu de croustillant… Vous, les enfants, êtes trop mous. Non… J'ai une bien meilleure idée…

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent violemment, captant dans l'esprit de l'enfant le plus précieux de ses biens.

_NOOOOOOOON !_

* * *

"Attention !"

Le quatrième Hokage évita de justesse la queue sifflante du Renard, et remercia du regard celui qui venait de l'en avertir, un ninja dissimulé dans les branches d'un arbre voisin.

Depuis trois nuits déjà, Kyuubi combattait contre cet humain aux talents insoupçonnés.

_Tu ne peux pas vivre… Tu fais trop de mal. Je me bat pour Konoha. Pour ceux que j'aime… Pour ma famille._

Un vagissement retentit dans les fourrés, et une ombre prit forme près du Hokage.

"Seigneur Hokage ! Voilà l'enfant !

-Cache-toi !", cria le maître en lançant une attaque contre l'animal aux neuf queues qui se jetait sur eux dans un cri de haine.

L'enfant cria dans les bras protecteurs du ninja qui l'avait soustrait à la fureur du Démon.

"Calme toi, petit…", souffla ce dernier en voyant le regard de la bête se tourner vers sa cachette.

Mais rien n'y fit, l'enfant continua à hurler, attirant le Démon. Ne sachant comment réagir, le ninja commença à fuir devant les mâchoires gigantesques, désireux de protéger leur dernier espoir.

* * *

Un grognement de douleur étouffé résonna derrière lui, et, stoppant son saut, il se retourna pour voir ce qui retenait ainsi le Démon.

Le quatrième Hokage venait de s'interposer entre le fugitif et le poursuivant. Une large blessure à l'estomac saignait abondamment, alors que le Renard retirait la canine sur laquelle l'Hokage venait de s'empaler.

"APPORTE-LE !", cria Yondaime en retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la mâchoire de la bête gigantesque. Il fit preuve d'une force surhumaine, et le Renard, stupéfait par la résistance de l'insecte insignifiant qui se tenait devant lui, commença à prendre peur lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son invocation.

"Le sceau du Démon de la Mort !"

Shinigami fit son apparition, et le quatrième Hokage, le sang coulant de ses lèvres, cria :

"EMPRISONNEMENT DES ÂMES !"

Deux bras couverts de sceaux quittèrent alors son estomac, et plongèrent au plus profond du corps de Kyuubi. Dans un sursaut, la bête tenta de s'en débarrasser, mais déjà son âme était fermement retenue.

Tenant toujours de ses mains les dents du Renard, le quatrième Hokage tourna le visage vers le ninja qui portait le bébé :

"Elle est morte ?"

Le visage triste, l'homme hocha la tête.

"Alors il faut qu'il soit un héros… Il doit être respecté et aimé… Place le juste devant moi."

L'homme s'exécuta, alors que les bras du Dieu de la Mort quittaient le corps de Kyuubi, tirant derrière eux l'âme de la bête. Ils pénétrèrent le corps du bébé qui pleurait toujours, et, avant qu'ils n'en ressortent, l'Hokage termina son incantation :

"Que le sceau soit posé !"

Aussitôt, Shinigami, ricanant, trancha les liens qui retenaient encore l'âme de Kyuubi à son corps, qui disparut en fumée. Une spirale d'encre noire se dessina sur l'abdomen de l'enfant, qui hurla et pleura de douleur.

Yondaime Hokage tomba à genoux. Invoquer le Dieu de la Mort avait un prix, qu'il devait payer immédiatement.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?", murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Na… Naruto.

-Naruto… Merci à toi, le sauveur de Konoha…", termina le guerrier dans son dernier souffle en tombant au sol.

* * *

Les ninjas qui se tenaient dissimulés dans les arbres sur ordre du Hokage, quittèrent leurs abris immédiatement.

"L'Hokage est mort.", commença celui qui tenait le nouveau-né.

-Beaucoup sont morts ce soir, corrigea un second dans la foule, pencha sur un second cadavre, plus loin.

-Prenez les corps, nous rentrons au village."

Ils prirent pour rentrer au village caché de Konoha la route, au lieu de la voie des airs. Le Démon était tombé, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Et les morts ne méritaient pas que l'on salisse leur sacrifice par une trop grande précipitation.

Ils commencèrent leur marche.

* * *

"Il y a une petite fille, ici !", cria une kunoïchi en apercevant la silhouette d'une enfant accroupie à même le sol.

"Un Renard… Un Renard roux, il est méchant, il est méchant…", répétait-elle inlassablement, les yeux pétrifiés vers les frondaisons d'un arbre voisin, serrant convulsivement contre son visage strié de larmes une main ensanglantée et décomposée.

-Renard roux ?", commença la Juunin en s'agenouillant près d'elle. "Kyuubi ?

-Kyuubi… Kyuubi le voleur… Le voleur de frère… Le voleur de sœur…"

Incompréhensive, la ninja finit par jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle : les corps pantelants d'un homme et d'une femme, désarticulés, les insectes grouillants sur leurs chairs, pendaient à peine soufflés par le vent, aux branches de l'arbre.

"Oh… Quelle horreur…", murmura-t-elle en détournant la fillette du spectacle.

Un chuintement suivit d'un choc résonna alors qu'un bandeau, sans doute usé par le combat, chutait au sol. D'un mouvement rapide, la ninja s'en empara : y était gravé un shiruken. Elle rejoignit le cortège.

* * *

"Ishi ? Quelle est cette gamine ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je viens de la trouver ici… Kyuubi a tué sa famille…

-Est-elle de Konoha ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé son nom…", avoua-t-elle.

Un autre ninja prit la fillette dans ses bras.

"Les questions pourront peut-être attendre que l'on soit devant le troisième, non ?

-Maître Shinkun…

-Allez, laissez cette gamine tranquille, et respectez plutôt un silence pour ceux qui sont morts."

L'argument décisif. Le silence le plus complet revint aussitôt sur la procession.

* * *

"Vous voici désormais seul Hokage, Maître Sarutobi, s'agenouilla l'homme qui tenait la main de la petite fille devant un autre au visage acéré et à la barbe naissante, vous devrez reprendre vos fonctions…"

L'élève des premier et second Hokage.

"Alors le quatrième est mort…", soupira ce dernier en s'asseyant.

-En effet…", continua un autre combattant, gravement blessé par le Renard, son sang coulant régulièrement sur ses vêtements. Nous avons ramené les dépouilles, qui sont actuellement allongées devant l'entrée du château.

-Et qui sont ces enfants ?", demanda le troisième Hokage en désignant le bébé endormi et la fillette intimidée.

-Nous avons trouvé la petite fille sur le chemin du retour, elle était accompagnée de deux ninjas qui portaient ce bandeau.", expliqua Ishi en tendant le bandeau noir qu'elle avait récupéré au vieillard, qui l'examina attentivement.

"Quand au garçon, le quatrième Hokage y a enfermé l'esprit de Kyuubi en invoquant le Dieu de la Mort…"

A ces mots, la fillette sembla s'animer, et se jeta sur le ninja qui portait le bébé, commençant à le frapper faiblement :

"Rends le moi ! Rends le moi !"

Shinkun attrapa la petite fille, et l'éloigna du bébé.

"S'agit-il de son frère ?", demanda le cinquième Hokage, étonné devant l'attitude de l'enfant.

-Non, Maître, expliqua Shinkun. L'enfant est né ici, sa mère est morte à la naissance, et son père… Vous savez. Quand à cette fillette… Nous ignorons d'où elle vient.

-Rends le moi ! Rends le moi !

-Te rendre quoi ?", demanda gentiment le Maître Hokage, choisissant de s'adresser directement à l'enfant.

Cette dernière posa un regard sur les yeux bienveillants de son interlocuteur, et éclata en sanglots.

"Vous… vous avez dit que le Renard était dans… dans le bébé…

-Oui…

-Et bien… il…il y a trois jours… Il… Le Renard… Il m'a pris mon nom… Il m'a volé mon nom ! Rends le moi ! S'il te plaît !", pleura-t-elle désespérément en tendant la main vers le petit bébé qui dormait paisiblement.

Chacun recula devant l'horreur de la chose : un enfant sans nom ? Inconcevable…

Sandaime Hokage réagit le premier en consolant la fillette.

"Petite fille… Je suis désolé, mais Kyuubi est maintenant prisonnier de ce bébé… Il ne pourra plus du tout en ressortir…

-Mon…n…nom…

-Tu ne pourras pas retrouver ton nom… Il l'a emporté avec lui, et on ne peut pas le récupérer là où il est sans mettre en danger notre village et surtout le petit garçon… Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-D… D'accord.", pleura l'enfant.

Elle se tourna vers le ninja qui portait l'enfant :

"Est…Est-ce que je… pourrais… lui dire quelque chose ?", demanda-t-elle en désignant le paquet de linge.

D'un hochement de tête, l'Hokage signifia au porteur de s'agenouiller pour présenter le bébé à la fillette.

Celui-ci, à présent réveillé, regardait avec étonnement tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et il tendit les mains lorsqu'il vit le visage enfantin de la petite fille.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?", demanda-t-elle, fascinée par l'enfant.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bonjour, Naruto, sourit l'enfant en lui caressant ses petites mains. Tu ne sais peut-être pas, mais tu as avalé quelqu'un qui m'a volé mon nom… On ne peut pas le reprendre, sinon, le Renard méchant va revenir… Tu veux bien le surveiller pour moi ?"

L'enfant battit des mains et poussa un petit cri joyeux.

"Merci, Naruto !", sourit-elle en posant une bise sur son front.

-Ki ! Kii !"

Le petit garçon poussa de drôles de cris, inconnus chez un nouveau-né.

"Kiiye ! Kiiye !"

Le ninja aux blessures inclina la tête, intrigué :

"Kiiye ? C'est pas trop ce que les bambins poussent comme cris…"

A peine eût-il prononcé le mot que le babillage de Naruto redevint celui d'un petit bébé.

L'Hokage se tourna vers la petite fille :

"Kiiye… Ce n'était pas ton nom, par hasard ?

-Non… Ce n'était pas ça…", soupira la petite fille.

-Et bien on dirait que Naruto vient de te donner un nom, petite fille, sourit Shinkun alors que l'enfant, semblant soudain prendre conscience de l'assemblée dans laquelle elle se trouvait, cherchait désespérément du regard un endroit où se cacher. Il te va ?

-… Oui… J'aime bien !

-Kiiye… Très bien, sourit le cinquième Hokage. Dès ce soir, tu vivras à Konoha. Tu seras logée dans un immeuble de l'académie des shinobis de notre village… Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai eu cinq ans il y a trois mois !", annonça-t-elle fièrement en levant autant de doigts.

-Parfait."

L'homme attrapa un pinceau, de l'encre, une feuille de papier, et écrivit :

"Je, soussigné Hokage le troisième, certifie que l'enfant trouvée répondant au nom de Kiiye, née le ../../..", âgée de cinq ans, appartient au village caché de Konoha. Elle y sera logée, nourrie aux frais de l'académie, et suivra la voie qu'elle désire.

Je, soussigné Hokage le troisième, certifie que l'enfant répondant au nom de Naruto Uzumaki, né en ce jour du ../../..", appartient au village caché de Konoha. Il y sera logé, nourri aux frais de l'académie, et suivra la voie qu'il désire."

"Très bien, voilà qui est officiel…", sourit-il en roulant les feuilles et les rangeant dans un placard. Ishi ? Voulez-vous bien conduire ces enfants à l'académie ? Qu'ils ne manquent de rien…

-Bien, maître Hokage…", termina la Juunin en recevant le petit garçon et prenant la main de la fillette. Ils disparurent dans l'angle du couloir.

* * *

Une bande de petits garçons, qui avaient suivi, la plupart les yeux ravagés de larmes, l'équipe qui venait de revenir de la bataille pour apprendre les noms des morts et disparus, quitta sa cachette, au dessus de la fenêtre du bureau du Hokage, et chacun fila dans l'obscurité.

* * *

"Maître Hokage", continua Shinkun alors que tous avaient disparu, "le bandeau… Savez vous ce qu'il représente ?

-Je crois bien que oui…", soupira le vieillard. Il s'agit de l'emblème d'un pays neuf, créé il y a à peine 40 ans par un ami d'enfance, Fujiwara Anburo. Il s'agit de Kane no Kuni, dont la population a été complètement décimée il y a de cela quelques mois… Cette fillette doit être la dernière survivante… La seule à avoir échappé à l'assassin qui traquait les siens.

-Vous pensez que…

-Le shiruken était leur emblème, continua le troisième Hokage, sans se préoccuper de l'interruption en posant le bout de tissu sur le bureau, et leur territoire était voisin de Konoha… Maintenant, je me rappelle… C'est moi qui avait signé pour Fujiwara Anburo un certificat comme quoi je leur cédait environ un huitième du territoire de Konoha, au Sud-Est, près de Suna no Kuni… Il m'avait prévenu. Il m'avait annoncé la disparition de son territoire… Et de toute sa population… Ce n'est pas seulement le clan Fujiwara qui a été massacré, Shinkun…", continua l'Hokage en tournant vers le Juunin un visage effondré. Le meurtrier a traqué toutes les personnes qui vivaient à Kane no Kuni… Il n'a épargné personne… Jusqu'aux derniers-nés."

Le silence tomba, pesant, à peine troublé par les murmures des feuilles des cerisiers voisins bruissant dans l'air de la nuit.

* * *

"Maître Hokage…", reprit Shinkun…

-Hmm ?

-Et l'enfant ? Doit-elle être éduquée comme la survivante de ce pays, ou bien comme une personne née à Konoha ?"

Le vieillard réfléchit quelques minutes, puis annonça :

"Je déclare le lien existant entre Kyuubi et Naruto désormais tabou, de même que les origines de cette enfant. Il n'est peut-être pas inutile que Kane no Kuni devienne une légende. Garde précieusement ce bandeau, termina-t-il en lui tendant la bande de tissu sombre, retourne la plaque, et fait y graver l'emblème de Konoha. Fais la nettoyer, qu'elle paraisse neuve… Mais tu la mettras précieusement de côté. Si jamais cette enfant veut s'engager dans la voie du Shinobi, je te charge de lui remettre ce bandeau, et pas un autre, à la sortie de l'examen Genin… Si elle a un jour la curiosité de retourner la plaque… Il sera son seul et dernier souvenir de Kane no Kuni. Qu'on me ramène aussi les cadavres de sa famille…"

Shinkun acquiesça en silence, et se retira, laissant le troisième Hokage seul dans son bureau.

* * *

_Hunhun, voilà pour un premier chapitre... _

_Kane no Kuni : Kane signifie métal, argent en japonais... Vous devinez donc que Kane no Kuni est le pays du métal..._

_Reviews ?_


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

_Huhu, merci, Molly, pour ta review !_

_Voilà un chapitre plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira..._

_**NARUTO, épisode 1 : Naruto Uzumaki...**_

* * *

Penchée à la fenêtre de son appartement, Kiiye sourit, apercevant au loin les visages des Hokages taillés dans la pierre recouverts de graffitis.

"Ahlala, rit-elle, il a encore fait fort !"

Elle passa ses sandales, attrapa sa large ceinture-ruban, et sauta par dessus la margelle du balcon.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait près du troisième Hokage, qui avançait vivement vers l'esplanade surplombée par les visages de pierre :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ?", sourit-elle en émergeant des branches d'un cerisier.

-Oh…", grinça le vieillard. "Il a simplement peinturluré les sculptures des quatre Hokages… Et il ne m'a pas raté !", pouffa-t-il dans sa manche.

-Ah, ben, je vois ça…", rit la jeune adulte en voyant les graffitis.

En effet, Naruto n'avait pas lésiné sur la peinture.

Au pied de la falaise, la foule pointait du doigt vers l'adolescent :

"Il a osé…

-Vraiment, fallait le faire…

-Chaque jour, c'est la même chose ! Ca commence à bien faire !

-Non mais regardez moi ça ! Quel sacrilège !

-Enlever ces cochonneries…

-TAISEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE NAZES !", s'éleva la voix de l'artiste-peintre. "Vous n'oseriez jamais en faire autant, pas vrai ? Mais moi, je n'ai pas froid aux yeux ! Ca vous épate, hein ?"

Dans la foule, des grimaces agacées, outrées, apparurent, des joues se gonflèrent de colère…

"Quelle calamité, ce gamin !

-Ah, voilà maître Hokage !"

Le vieillard, suivi par la jeune fille dont tous les shinobis s'écartaient précautionneusement en murmurant un : "Attention, voilà la sœur !" peu sympathique, s'avança vers la rambarde, alors que Kiiye baissait les yeux.

_Bande de crétins_, songea-t-elle en passant entre les gens, _si vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas entendus…_

Une seule réaction face à ce type de comportement : se retournant, elle leur adressa son plus aimable sourire :

"Bonjour, messieurs dames…"

Un Chuunin traversa la foule, le pas pressé, et passa devant l'Hokage.

"Pardonnez-moi, maître Hokage, je m'en occupe…

-Oh, Iruka ?", reconnut le vieillard, surpris.

Le nommé inspira longuement…

"_Aïe, aïe, aïe…"_, songea Kiiye en plaquant préventivement ses paumes sur ses oreilles et fermant les yeux…

"NARUTO ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ENCORE ? JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A SECHER LES COURS ! DESCENDS DE LA IMMEDIATEMMENT, ESPECE DE BON A RIEN ! ABRUTI !"

La jeune fille ouvrit une paupière, et vit que son instructeur avait terminé.

"_Bon plan, les mains sur les oreilles…"_, songea-t-elle en voyant le Maître Hokage, qui était resté sans protection près d'Iruka, se tapoter l'oreille gauche en se demandant combien de temps encore son tympan allait soutenir ce genre de tortures.

Le personnage haut perché se balança dangereusement, menaçant de tomber.

"Oups, le professeur Iruka… Je suis grillé !" 

Il eût cependant un sourire joyeux en reconnaissant entre les silhouettes qui déjà se dispersaient celle de sa voisine du dessus… Elle allait devoir le suivre à l'Académie !

* * *

En effet, elle le suivit, bien obligée, car dans la même classe que lui. Le professeur Iruka l'avait autorisée à sécher quelques matières où elle excellait particulièrement, mais cependant, pour faire bonne mesure, il lui demanda de venir dans le cours.

Solidement ligoté, Naruto, assis sur le sol, boudait, alors que Kiiye s'installait dans le fond de la salle, sous les regards moqueurs de ses camarades : encore à l'Académie à 17 ans ?

"C'est demain qu'a lieu l'examen de fin d'année, celui auquel tu as échoué deux fois."

Des pouffements de rire partirent dans la salle, mais ils n'étaient pas destinés à l'adolescent à la combinaison orange, mais à la jeune fille du fond : elle aussi avait raté deux fois… Ri-di-cule.

Cependant, d'un regard, Iruka fit taire les moqueurs, voyant les rubans de la tunique de l'élève concernée voleter plus nerveusement : alerte, danger… Pour les élèves. Il retourna les yeux vers Naruto, et reprit :

"Tu trouves que le moment est bien choisi pour sécher les cours et faire le vandale ? Pauvre demeuré ! "

Naruto soupira en détournant le regard :

"Toujours la même rengaine…"

A ces mots, Iruka pâlit, et, coléreux, lança :

"Tout le monde en rang ! Interro-surprise ! Vous allez vous mettre en rang et utiliser un jutsu de métamorphose pour prendre mon apparence !"

Dans la salle, quelques cris de protestations, vite calmés par un regard tranchant et l'approche d'un zéro, s'élevèrent.

Les élèves, bougonnant, se mirent en file…

"Hirou Tsukareru…"

L'élève nommé s'avança, puis joignit les mains.

"Très bien !", sourit Iruka en se voyant apparaître devant lui. "Suivante, Kiiye…"

La jeune fille s'avança, une moue sur le visage : elle détestait les murmures et les rires des autres élèves, mais le regard encourageant d'Iruka les chassa, et elle se métamorphosa.

"Parfait ! C'est très bien, Kiiye !

-Si c'était parfait, elle aurait réussi il y a deux ans…", pouffa un élève dans le rang.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille : elle tourna vers l'adolescent un regard haineux, lançant sur lui l'une des extrémités de son ruban, qui s'enroula autour de son poignet, et remonta à toute vitesse le long de son bras…

* * *

"KI !"

La voix autoritaire du professeur avait ramené les élèves à la réalité.

"Ramasse ton ruban.", dit-il en désignant la pièce de tissu. "Quand à vous, si j'entends encore un seul murmure ou un seul rire sur qui que ce soit, je vous assure que l'examen de demain vous passera sous le nez !"

Iruka jaugea du regard les prétendants, s'assurant qu'ils s'étaient bien calmés, puis reporta son regard sur la plaque des noms :

"Au suivant, Naruto Uzumaki !"

L'étudiant qui le suivait lui donna un coup de coude :

"C'est ta faute si on a un contrôle surprise !

-Bah, et alors ?", grogna l'adolescent en s'avançant, une petite idée derrière la tête.

"_Héhé, ça manque d'ambiance, par ici…"_, songea-t-il malicieusement en remontant ses lunettes._"Entrée en scène du GRRRRRRRRAND Naruto Uzumaki pour libérer l'athmosphère !"_

Il joignit les mains en criant :

"Henge !"

Et, dans un petit nuage de fumée, il disparut, laissant place à une femme divinement belle, qui lança un clin d'œil aguicheur et une bise séductrice à leur instructeur.

Ce dernier, pâle, la mâchoire pendante, sentit un afflux sanguin nasal faire son apparition : la métamorphose de Naruto était complètement nue.

Il se précipita vers son bureau et arracha un mouchoir afin de stopper l'hémorragie traîtresse, sous le rire des autres élèves.

* * *

Kiiye, rouge de colère, se prépara à se lever pour gifler magistralement la métamorphose, lorsque quelque chose l'en dissuada : la forme qu'avait prise Naruto… Elle la connaissait.

"_Où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu cette personne ?"_, songea-t-elle en croisant les jambes, réfléchissant.

"HA HA HA HA !", rit Naruto en reprenant son apparence originelle, "Cette technique, je l'appelle la Sexy Méta !"

Iruka, ayant réussi à stopper le flot sanguin, tourna un regard noir vers l'élève concerné…

"ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE !", lui cria-t-il à la figure. "Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de perdre ton temps à élaborer des techniques stupides ?

-Faut croire que non…", soupira Kiiye alors qu'un coup de gong retentissait : la journée de cours était finie.

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, mais, vif comme l'éclair, Iruka en retint un par l'oreille.

"Minute, Uzumaki !", dit-il. "Il m'apparaît que tu vas rentrer tard, ce soir."

* * *

Kiiye déambulait lentement dans les rues de Konoha. Elle avait cherché Naruto pour lui poser la question à propos de sa Sexy-Méta, mais il n'avait pas réapparu depuis la sortie des cours. Soupirant, jouant avec l'extrémité de son ruban qui flottait autour d'elle, elle s'assit sur la rambarde de l'esplanade des Hokages.

"KI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN !", cria une voix haut perchée, "Viens m'aider !

-Quoi, t'as la frousse de descendre ?", rit la jeune fille en levant les yeux, reconnaissant son voisin du dessous, entamant l'escalade.

Naruto… Son irremplaçable, incorrigible petit frère officieux… Incapable de rester plus de cinq secondes en place. Tout pour se faire remarquer.

"Naaaaaaaon !", cria ce dernier en lui tirant la langue alors qu'elle arrivait, essoufflée, au niveau de la plate-forme sur laquelle lui et leur instructeur se tenaient, "je me disais juste que, comme t'es super bonne en ménage…

-Et que je dois nettoyer tout ça TOUT SEUL avant de pouvoir aller manger…", continua l'instructeur Iruka en lui tirant les oreilles.

-OUIAÏÏÏEUH ! Euh… Oui ben…

-Ben en fait, je n'ai rien à faire là.", sourit la brunette aux cheveux longs en se hissant dans un dernier effort sur l'aile du nez du troisième Hokage.

-Exactement.", termina l'instructeur dans un sourire, alors que Naruto, grognon, prenait le chiffon et essuyait un premier graffiti. Ou tentait d'essuyer, plutôt.

* * *

Kiiye sourit, et se tourna vers leur professeur à l'académie des Shinobis.

"Maître Iruka…

-Oui ?

-A votre avis, il en a pour combien de temps ?

-Bah, si il tient cette cadence ci, je pense que dans trois jours, tout sera propre… De toute façons, je ne le laisserais pas partir avant que tout ne soit nickel !

-Je m'en fiche !", grogna l'aspirant, le visage triste et fâché. Il n'y a personne qui m'attend à la maison. Alors trois jour ici, trois jours chez moi, c'est pareil !

-Naruto…", soupira Iruka, conscient d'avoir blessé l'enfant.

Un silence bref s'installa entre eux, interrompu seulement par le frottis du chiffon sur la pierre.

"Si tu termines vite, je te promet un bol de nouilles…"

Aussitôt, Naruto accéléra son mouvement de friction.

"Là, je pencherais plus pour trois heures…", s'esclaffa-t-il, imité par l'élève.

-Super, je ne vais pas avoir à lui préparer quelque chose, ce soir…", sourit Kiiye en attrapant une prise.

-Et ben… Moi qui pensais que tu te joindrais à nous…", sourit l'instructeur en la voyant disparaître…

-Vrai ?

-Mais oui… Ce soir, je vous invite à dîner tous les deux, si tu termines vite, Naruto !", ajouta-t-il en voyant que le gamin ralentissait la cadence.

"Courage, Naruto.", rit Kiiye en descendant, "Pour une fois, tu portes au bout de ton bras mon dîner ! Ca change des fois où c'est moi qui porte le tien…"

Les trois éclats de rire résonnèrent longtemps contre les visages de pierre endommagés.

* * *

Devant Ichiraku, Kiiye retrouva Naruto et Iruka qui déjà étaient attablés devant un bol, et semblaient en grande discussion.

"Naruto, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça…", grommela le Chuunin en faisant signe à la jeune fille d'approcher. "Tiens, Ki, que veux-tu ?

-Un simple, s'il vous plaît…", sourit-elle en s'asseyant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bol réchauffait ses mains.

"Hey, Naru-kun, tu as la main…

-Ah, c'est pas grave, c'est juste parce que ça ne voulait pas partir…

-T'avais qu'à pas faire ça…", grogna faussement Iruka alors que Kiiye faisait un petit signe.

-Auriez-vous un petit récipient d'eau froide non potable ?", demanda-t-elle au tenancier, qui lui désigna bien volontiers.

Son ruban quitta son logement, trempa dans l'eau, et s'enroula doucement autour de la main rougie, sans que la jeune fille n'ait bougé.

"Merci, Ki-chan…", soupira l'adolescent en sentant la fraîcheur lui apaiser la paume. "Hey, mais… C'est le ruban que je t'ai offert !

-Oui.", sourit la jeune adulte en commençant à manger. "T'as intérêt à me le redonner quand la main aura dégonflé !"

Iruka sourit devant la complicité qui existait entre les deux orphelins

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Naruto…", reprit-il. "Tu sais pourtant qui sont les Hokages…"

L'adolescent interrompit aussitôt son engloutissage de ramen à vitesse grand V pour loger sa bouchée actuelle dans l'une de ses joues et répondre.

"Bien sûr que je sais !", répondit-il en haussant les épaules, alors que Kiiye retenait un rire. "Ce sont les shinobis les plus forts du village qui reçoivent le titre de Hokage… Il paraît d'ailleurs que le 4ème a été le plus grand…

-C'est exact…", confirma Iruka en engloutissant sa bouchée. "Mais tu devrais avaler avant de parler, tu ressembles à un hamster…"

Naruto déglutit difficilement alors que Kiiye pouffait dans sa paume, et reprit :

"Il a débarassé le village d'un Renard monstrueux…

-Ravi de voir que malgré tout, tu as UN PEU suivi en cours…", sourit l'instructeur en voyant le visage de l'adolescent rougir violemment de colère. "Alors, si tu sais tout ça, pourquoi as-tu fait ces graffitis ?"

L'adolescent sourit d'un air étrange, le regard des plus déterminé :

"Parce que moi aussi, un jour, je serais Hokage !", défia-t-il du regard. "Même que je surpasserais tous ceux des générations précédentes !"

Sa déclaration cloua Iruka de stupeur, ainsi que son aînée.

"Comme ça, tout le monde sera forcé de reconnaître que je suis le plus fort !"

Soudain, il posa ses baguettes, et joignit les mains.

"Dites, Iruka-senseï, j'ai une faveur à vous demander…

-Tu veux un autre bol ?

-Non ! Laissez-moi essayer votre bandeau, s'il vous plaît ! Allez", gémit-il

-Non, Naruto.", sourit l'instructeur. "Ceci est le bandeau des ninjas de Konoha… Un apprenti comme toi ou Kiiye ne peut pas en porter… De toute façon, si tout se passe bien, tu auras le tien demain !

-Ouais, mais l'examen m'ennuie…!", termina l'enfant en bougonnant, replongeant dans son bol de ramen devant le regard rieur des deux autres.

-Si tu pars avec cette idée, c'est sûr que tu ne tiendras jamais le coup.", l'encouragea Kiiye d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. "De toute façons, si tu rates, tu sais bien que je serais là…"

L'instructeur soupira faiblement : la sœur aînée officieuse de Naruto serait en effet là si il ratait… Cela allait faire trois fois que le gamin se présentait à l'examen de l'académie des Shinobis, et il n'avait pas réussi les autres années.

* * *

L'accès à l'enseignement shinobi avait déjà été longtemps refusé à la jeune fille, les professeurs estimant qu'une enfant sans nom n'en avait rien à faire, puis qu'elle était devenue trop vieille. Pourtant, l'acharnement de la fillette à vouloir pénétrer dans l'académie finit par parvenir aux oreilles du Maître Hokage, qui tempêta lorsqu'il apprit que l'un de ses protégés n'avait pas pu suivre sa voie.

Kiiye était donc entrée à l'académie en même temps que Naruto. Malgré son âge qui commençait à se faire vieux pour un apprenti, elle se révélait excellente. Mais voilà : n'ayant pas de nom de famille, il fut décidé qu'à l'examen, elle passerait dernière…

Lorsque Naruto avait quitté pour la première fois la salle d'examens, le visage déconfit, elle n'avait pas hésité, et lamentablement raté son épreuve. Elle avait recommencé l'année suivante, et, s'il avait bien compris, elle tenterait de faire de même encore cette année.

"Ki, je peux savoir ton âge ?", demanda l'instructeur en vidant son bol.

-Vous savez parfaitement que je vais avoir 18 ans dans quelques semaines, professeur…

-En effet… Je ne pourrais pas intercéder éternellement en ta faveur auprès des autres instructeurs… Ils m'ont bien fait savoir qu'ils ne te laisseraient pas redoubler une fois de plus. C'est pourquoi cette année, j'ai décidé de te faire passer l'épreuve en premier, avant tous les autres élèves.

-COMMENT ?"

Elle s'était rudement levée, faisant trembler le stand.

"Il n'en est pas question !

-Naruto, va faire un tour, veux-tu ?" continua l'instructeur en lui désignant une ruelle. "Allez, file. J'ai à parler personnellement à Ki. Dans dix minutes, tu reviens, et je te repaie un bol."

* * *

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et Naruto disparut au bout de la rue.

"Comment voulez-vous que je sache si Naruto a réussi ou non s'il passe après moi ?

-Tu ne le sauras pas… Et c'est mieux comme ça… Sinon, tu ne pourras pas continuer dans cette voie !

-Je… Je me moque de devenir Genin ! Si je redouble, ce n'est pas parce que je veux absolument réussir un examen parfait.

-Si tu redoubles, c'est pour ne pas faire de peine à Naruto…

-Ce n'est pas juste, si je passe et pas lui, argumenta-t-elle en se rasseyant, les yeux perdus dans la grande marmite où tournoyaient allègrement les pâtes qu'elle allait ingérer.

-Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est que tu as beaucoup de talents, Kiiye… Et que si tu t'obstines, tu ne pourras pas en profiter au maximum…"

Une torpille blonde termina sa course sur le siège entre les deux interlocuteurs :

"Ca fait dix minutes !", sourit Naruto de toutes ses dents, alors que Kiiye pouffait de rire devant le visage stupéfait d'Iruka stoppé en plein milieu de phrase, "je peux avoir mon bol ?

-D'accord, sourit l'instructeur en commandant d'un geste un nouveau bol. Alors, Kiiye, ta réponse ? Tu passes en premier demain, ou en dernière ?

-Allez, Ki ! Passe en première, pour une fois !", sourit Naruto en avalant à grand renforts de baguettes les nouilles de son bol et buvant la soupe.

-Et bien… D'accord, sourit l'adolescente, je passerais en première…

-Voilà une excellente prise de décision.", sourit l'instructeur en commandant encore de nouveaux bols pour eux. "Tu ne le regretteras pas."

* * *

Le lendemain…

"Félicitations, Kiiye… Après trois ans d'apprentissage excellent, vous vous décidez à passer un examen sans le rater pitoyablement… Car je suppose que vous le faisiez exprès…"

L'adolescente se força à garder un visage impassible, alors que le professeur Mizuki, souriant étrangement, lui remettait un bandeau gravé d'une feuille stylisée. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme, portant une tenue de Juunin :

"L'examen de Kiiye ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

"Ici même, Shinkun, sourit Iruka, et ma foi, vous venez de le rater… A quelques secondes près…

-Oh, tant pis, je n'étais pas venu pour ça, répondit le vieil homme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Non… Je venais simplement pour lui donner son bandeau… Maître Hokage tient à ce que ce soit celui-ci."

Il déposa sur la table d'examen un tissu noir rigoureusement identique à celui que tenait Mizuki.

"Quelle différence ?", demanda ce dernier, "ils sont tous pareils.

-Non… Celui-ci est spécial.", sourit le maître en invitant la jeune Genin à le prendre. Elle s'exécuta, et regarda longuement la plaque, le foulard… Là… Une tache sombre, imbibant le tissu.

"Il a déjà été porté, murmura-t-elle en étendant le bandeau devant un rayon de soleil pour mieux voir.

-Bingo, jeune fille, cligna Shinkun de l'œil. Ce bandeau a bel et bien été porté avant toi. J'ai beau avoir cherché les meilleurs polisseurs, la plaque n'a pas le brillant du neuf, et quand au foulard, il porte encore des traces de sang.

-Je préfère prendre celui-ci, si c'est la décision de Maître Hokage.", sourit-elle en le repliant soigneusement. Iruka conclu sur un petit sourire :

"Tu fais désormais partie des Genins, prétendants au titre de ninja. Bonne chance…"

Et elle quitta la salle, le bandeau sur son front.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes désespérant ! Même pas fichu de créer un clone capable de tenir debout ! Repassez l'an prochain !

-Allez, Iruka, ne soit pas si sévère, sourit le second examinateur en se tournant vers le juge. On peut lui donner son bandeau, non ? Ca fait deux ans qu'il passe l'examen, et il a malgré tout réussi à créer un clone… original.

-Ah non, non… Les autres participants ont tous créé au minimum trois clones, alors que le sien ne tient même pas debout. Autant dire que ça ne compte pas. Allez, file, Naruto, il y en a d'autres qui attendent…"

Le gamin blond, enfermé dans une mine boudeuse, quitta la salle en maugréant alors que le candidat suivant pénétrait.

* * *

Assis sur le toit de son immeuble, Naruto regardait tristement le soleil couchant.

"Dommage que tu ais encore raté…", entendit-il alors que le professeur Mizuki s'asseyait près de lui.

"Kiiye te cherche partout…

-Je ne veux pas la voir.

-Tu aurais au moins pu lui donner le résultat de ton examen…

-A quoi ça sert ? Elle aurait rendu son bandeau…", soupira le gamin en baissant les yeux.

-Tu as donc remarqué ?

-Je sais bien qu'elle redouble pour ne pas me faire de peine, mais le professeur Iruka a dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus se représenter…

-Et oui… Kiiye est déjà bien trop vieille pour rester étudiante…

-Je veux pas qu'elle le rende… Elle a travaillé dur pour l'avoir…

-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, Naruto… Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendrait.

-Pas moi…

-T'inquiète pas… Tu sais pourquoi Iruka a décidé de ne pas te donner le bandeau ?

-…

-Il trouve que tu lui ressembles… Lui aussi a perdu ses parents, il y a 12 ans. Il a vécu tout seul… Et c'est de là que vient son respect du règlement… Enfin, il vaut peut-être mieux changer de sujet ! Alors, dis moi si je me trompe… C'est juste l'examen qui t'ennuie, c'est ça ? Parce que sinon, tu ne te débrouille pas trop mal… Tu veux vraiment réussir ?

-OUI !

-Allez, je vais te donner un super tuyau !", s'enthousiasma l'examinateur devant la bonne volonté de l'adolescent. "Dans le bureau du Hokage, tu trouveras des rouleaux de jutsus… Tu peux les piquer ce soir et les étudier. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce bandeau pour devenir un grand ninja…"

Naruto sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds.

"Vrai de vrai ?

-Puisque je te le dit !", rit Mizuki en voyant le garçon blond filer vers le bâtiment des bureaux du Conseil. Son regard devint sournois lorsqu'il se leva et descendit du toit : Naruto était vraiment naïf.

* * *

"Je n'en veux pas !", cria Kiiye dans le bureau du Hokage.

"Calme toi, Kiiye, sourit le troisième en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Tu possèdes maintenant ce bandeau, après des années de passage… Et d'après ce que je sais, tu ne pourras plus te représenter à l'examen… Ne t'en débarrasse pas sur un coup de tête.

-Je m'en moque !", continua-t-elle en dénouant la bande de tissu noir, "Naruto n'a pas réapparu de l'après-midi, et Iruka-senseï m'a dit qu'il avait encore échoué ! Si ne plus porter ce bandeau le rassure face à moi, je préfère quitter l'académie et trouver un autre job !"

Sans attendre la réponse, elle posa le serre-tête sur le bureau de l'Hokage, et sauta par la fenêtre. Le troisième regarda disparaître le pan de sa ceinture jaune qui volait autour d'elle : Kiiye était beaucoup plus butée qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il prit le bandeau du village caché de Konoha, et le fourra dans une poche de sa tunique : il faudrait qu'il le rende à sa protégée.

* * *

"Naruto ? Arrête de jouer à cache-cache, c'est plus drôle !", s'époumonait Kiiye, inquiète, en arpentant les rues du village. Mais où était donc cet abruti ?

* * *

Cette nuit-ci, une ombre furtive pénétra le bâtiment de l'Académie, indisposa (de façon fort peu catholique…) le troisième Hokage, et s'empara d'un rouleau de jutsus, avant de disparaître dans la forêt noire…

* * *

Naruto s'assit sur le sol :

"Bon, voilà donc ce fameux rouleau de techniques… La première, c'est…"

A peine eût-il lu le nom de la technique, qu'il releva la tête, dégoûté.

"Le multi-clonage. Génial, la technique que je maîtrise le moins… Bon, alors je commence tout de suite !"

* * *

"Un rouleau de jutsus interdits ?

-Dérobé il y a douze heures !

-Hokage indisposé…

-C'est Naruto !

-Naruto Uzumaki !"

Kiiye s'éveilla en sursaut à ce nom. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à veiller devant l'appartement de Naruto, et, vaincue par le sommeil, s'était laissée aller à piquer du nez.

En entendant le nom du voleur, elle bondit sur ses jambes, et dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble pour se retrouver dehors. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Iruka, qui quittait lui-même son appartement, alors que Mizuki disparaissait au bout de la rue, avertissant tous les ninjas qu'il croisait :

"Professeur Iruka !

-Kiiye ?"

L'instructeur, surpris, stoppa son élan en entendant son nom :

"C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? Naruto a volé un rouleau de techniques interdites ?

-Oui, il a réussi à se débarrasser du Hokage et à le voler. On ne sait pas du tout où il est en ce moment…"

Kiiye ferma les yeux en soupirant d'angoisse : Naruto avec un rouleau de jutsus non enseignés, c'était de mauvais augure… Elle eût soudain une illumination :

"Je crois que je sais où il est !"

* * *

"Rha, yessssssssssssss !"

Naruto s'effondra sur le sol mousseux du bois, le visage parcouru par de multiples balafres et sourit : il avait enfin réussi ! Il fallait qu'il passe à la deuxième tout de suite ! Mais d'abord, changer d'endroit : le coin avait en effet peu apprécié son entraînement…

Il enroula soigneusement le cylindre de papier où étaient décrites les techniques, l'attacha solidement dans son dos, et commença à courir dos au village : il fallait qu'il s'éloigne encore, il y aurait du chemin à faire.

Iruka et Kiiye filaient entre les arbres, s'arrêtant parfois pour écouter les bruits que leur apportait le vent…

"C'est pas vrai, d'habitude, c'est une vraie fanfare ! Et ce soir…

-Un véritable modèle de discrétion…", sourit Iruka en reprenant la course.

Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

"Là !"

Kiiye tendit le doigt, désignant une ombre orange qui filait sur le sol, un énorme rouleau attaché dans le dos.

Aussitôt, Iruka sauta et atterrit devant son élève, qui chuta en arrière, stupéfait par l'irruption soudaine des deux adultes :

"On t'a enfin trouvé !", sourit-il devant l'enfant.

-Oh, Monsieur Hanaji (1) ! Kiiye ! Je vous ai trouvé !", sourit Naruto, alors que les deux personnes citées échangeaient un regard lourd de sous-entendus : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

-Dis donc, moucheron, se moqua Kiiye en tapant le front recouvert des mèches blondes de son index, c'est nous qui t'avons trouvé, alors…

-Arrêêêêteuh !

-Naruto, où as-tu pris ce rouleau ?", demanda Iruka.

-Dans le bureau du Hokage, s'excita l'adolescent, Mizuki m'a dit où le trouver, et que je pouvais m'exercer avec ! Vous avez été trop rapides, j'ai eu le temps de n'apprendre qu'une seule technique, mais vous allez voir, si je la réussis, le professeur Mizuki m'a dit que vous me donneriez le bandeau, hein !

-Attends, Naruto, c'est Mizuki qui…

-Attendez, je vous montre d'abord !", s'enthousiasma le jeune blond en se mettant en position, joignant les mains.

Soudain, percevant un mouvement suspect dans les branches voisines, Iruka frappa ses élèves du plat de la main, et ces derniers tombèrent sur le sol, surpris.

Une volée de kunaïs traversa la clairière, et s'enfonça profondément dans le corps de l'instructeur.

"Bonsoir, Naruto…"

* * *

L'enfant leva les yeux, et se retourna : le professeur Mizuki lui faisait face.

"Je vois que tu as réussi à dérober le rouleau, sourit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Ouais !", fanfaronna Naruto, "juste sous le nez de l'Hokage !

-C'est très bien, tu es doué !", murmura Mizuki, une étincelle de mauvais augure dans les yeux.

"Mizuki…", cracha Iruka en arrachant une lame de son ventre, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

-Bah, c'est très simple, sourit l'instructeur en jetant sur Naruto un regard glacial. Naruto vole le rouleau, je le tue et le récupère, et je l'accuse d'avoir disparu dans la nature… Il devient déserteur, banni, et moi, je reste à Konoha… Pas très compliqué, non ?

-Naruto, va-t-en !", cria Kiiye en poussant l'adolescent vers une échappatoire, il ne doit pas avoir le rouleau !

-Mais oui, Naruto… Va-t-en ! Mais peut-être avant me laisseras tu t'expliquer pourquoi le village te hait ?

-Non, Naruto ! Va-t-en, s'il te plaît !", cria Iruka en s'appuyant sur le tronc d'un arbre voisin, s'apprêtant à reprendre le combat.

-Tu es bien présomptueux, Iruka, rit l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Enfin, puisque notre petit camarade semble décidé à rester, je vais lui expliquer… Tu te souviens peut-être que dans tes cours, on t'a parlé d'un Démon Renard ? Kyuubi… Qui a tué les parents d'Iruka, tu te souviens ? Et bien ce démon a été pris dans ton corps, il y a douze ans… Par le quatrième Hokage. Tu devines à présent pourquoi les villageois te haïssent ? Pourquoi tous te détestent ?

-…

-Tu leur rappelle un passé qu'ils voulaient oublier ! Un Démon qui a été vaincu, et qui peut à tout moment revenir ! Tu es le Démon Kyuubi… Et le rouleau que tu portes contient la technique qui t'a donné forme humaine ! Ah, et puisqu'on est dans la série des révélations… Veux-tu savoir pourquoi Kiiye veille sur toi, contrairement aux autres ?

-…

-Mizuki, encore un mot, et je te tue !", cria Iruka en bandant son bras, un kunaï dans la main.

La riposte fut immédiate, et Kiiye eût du mal à intercepter le couteau qui filait vers la gorge de son instructeur.

"Non, Naruto ! Ne bouge pas ! Tu veux la vérité, ou non ?

-…

-Très bien, je continue donc… Quelques jours avant que le Démon ne s'incarne en toi, il a dérobé à une petite fille inconnue son nom… Un nom qui dort à présent au plus profond de toi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'aide, pourquoi est ce qu'elle veille sur toi ? Mais ce n'est pas sur toi, qu'elle veille, c'est sur son nom !

-Mais… Elle a un nom…", murmura Naruto, choqué.

-Un nom ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Un babillement de marmot, un cri que tu as poussé lorsqu'elle a annoncé sa perte ! Ce n'est pas un nom !"

Devant les yeux stupéfaits du garçon, il leva le bras, et, à peine cinq secondes plus tard, un shiruken géant reposait dans paume.

"Tu vas me le donner, à présent…", murmura-t-il en le lançant puissamment sur sa victime, qui ne put esquisser un geste devant l'étoile scintillante qui lui fonçait dessus en sifflant dangereusement.

"NARUTO !"

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

"Professeur Iruka !"

Lentement, Naruto se décida à ouvrir les yeux, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui l'effraya au plus haut point.

L'instructeur Iruka s'était interposé entre le shiruken géant et sa cible, et, plantée dans son dos, l'étoile à quatre branche brillait sous la lune, révélant le sang du protecteur qui coulait sur les lames et sur le sol.

"Oui, Naruto, commença-t-il les yeux brillants de larmes, le sang coulant entre ses lèvres, Kiyubi a tué mes parents il y a douze ans… Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qui s'est passé… Lorsque je suis entré à l'académie, j'ai fait, comme toi, le pitre pour attirer l'attention des autres… Ca marchait… Mais ça a été difficile… Très difficile… Je suis désolé, Naruto… Tu as dû énormément souffrir aussi… Je n'ai pas été un assez bon instructeur pour t'éviter cette souffrance…"

Kiiye, agenouillée juste à côté de lui, les larmes aux yeux, le visage fouetté par une course rapide dans les arbres, retira d'un coup sec l'arme enfoncée dans son instructeur, qui serra des dents.

Mizuki sourit sardoniquement en tirant de sa poche à kunai plusieurs de ces couteaux tranchants et les lançant violemment sur ses adversaires.

Kiiye réussit tant bien que mal à en dévier quelques uns, mais, traître, Mizuki en envoya tant qu'elle se trouva bientôt dépassée : les lame pénétrèrent ses bras, et elle se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre geste, plaquée, littéralement épinglée sur le mur d'une cabane de bois.

"Naruto, je t'en prie, soupira Iruka, retenant un cri de douleur lorsqu'il libéra l'enfant de sa protection, ne l'écoute pas une seconde de plus… Pars, va au village, rends le rouleau, nous expliquerons en revenant…

-Revenir ? Allons, Iruka, tu tiens à peine debout, sourit ironiquement Mizuki en sortant d'autres armes des pochettes dissimulées dans son blouson. Quand à Kiiye… Elle est douée, mais ne connaît aucune technique de combat, et, épinglée comme il est, ce joli papillon ne peut pas grand-chose… Tu peux partir si tu veux, Naruto, dans cinq secondes, je m'occupe de toi…"

Et il lança une volée de shiruken sur le garçon. Mais Kiiye, dans un mouvement instinctif, s'était arrachée à sa prison de métal et de bois, et interposée, le sang de ses multiples blessures coulant sur son vêtement et gouttant sur le sol.

"Oh… Que c'est adorable…", sourit Mizuki en bandant à nouveau son bras.

"Va-t-en, Naruto !", grogna Kiiye en retirant d'un mouvement sec les shiruken plantés dans sa poitrine.

-Et bien… La fille sans nom tiens vraiment à récupérer son bien pour protéger ainsi ce Renard…"

* * *

Aussitôt, il s'envola, et alla frapper contre un arbre voisin. Encore en posture d'attaque, Kiiye, le souffle court, cria :

"Mon nom est Kiiye, fille du village caché de Konoha ! Je me bat pour protéger ceux que j'aime ! Je me bat pour Konoha ! Et je me bat pour NARUTO UZUMAKI !"

Les flammes brillaient dans ses yeux, alors que Mizuki se relevait, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Très bien… Mon nom est Mizuki, Chuunin instructeur, maître en Ninjutsu… Je me bat pour moi, et moi seul… Et prépare-toi à passer un sale moment…

-Naruto… Dégage maintenant !", siffla Kiiye en détachant et déroulant la large bande qui ceignait sa taille, alors que Mizuki sortait une série de shiruken. FILE !", hurla-t-elle en tendant la bande de tissu jaune devant elle, fermant les yeux, alors que les étoiles métalliques chuintaient dans l'air.

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur et de frayeur, Naruto n'attendit pas une seconde de plus : il prit ses jambes à son cou, et disparut entre les arbres, s'éloignant du lieu de la bataille. Il n'entendit rien.

* * *

"Oh, pas mal, pas mal du tout…"

Tous les shirukens, plantés dans l'étoffe jaune, avaient stoppés leur course à quelques centimètres du visage de la Genin débutante.

"Et c'est pas fini…", souffla Kiiye en lâchant un pan du tissu. De sa main libre, elle traça deux signes, et lança le nom de l'attaque :

"RIBBON HEDGEHOG, LE RUBAN HERISSON !"

Aussitôt son foulard se tordit, se solidifia, intégrant les lames des étoiles de fer… Et bientôt, elle se retrouva avec un long boomerang, solide, des pointes émergeant à intervalles irréguliers.

Iruka se souvint du jour où elle lui avait demandé son aide pour créer cette attaque…

**

* * *

**

oOo

"Maître Iruka ?

-Oui, Kiiye ?

-Pourriez-vous m'aider quelques minutes ?", demanda la jeune fille, un peu intimidée.

-Ca dépend… De ce que tu veux, sourit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau, mais je ferais mon possible."

L'étudiante sortit un cahier de brouillon, qu'elle feuilleta rapidement, et déposa sur le bureau.

"Voilà, je réfléchissais à une nouvelle technique… A la fois de défense et d'attaque."

Iruka parcourut rapidement la page, recouverte de signes et de calculs. Dans un coin, les effets désirés étaient griffonnés au crayon à papier.

"En combinant les signes du chien et du cochon, j'obtient une première partie parfaite…

-L'arrêt des armes de jet par ta ceinture, c'est ça ?", demanda-t-il en relisant les notes, visualisant d'un bref coup d'œil le génie de son élève, qui avait calculé avec précision la quantité de chakrâ nécessaire, celle produite lorsque l'on traçait tel ou tel signe…

-Oui… Par contre, vous nous aviez expliqué au dernier cours les effets d'une combinaison cochon-serpent…

-Ah, oui… Plutôt désastreux…", sourit-il.

-Mais c'est justement le seul animal qui correspondrait pour la seconde partie de l'incantation.

-Je vois ton problème. Dommage, ta technique semble intéressante, c'est bête d'être arrêtée par ce genre d'obstacles…

-Que proposez-vous ?

-Et bien… Je ne suis pas aussi expert que toi en ce qui concerne l'enchaînement des signes (l'élève rosit sous le compliment.), mais je pense qu'ils sont inutiles dans la première partie… La combinaison chien-cochon fait perdre…

-Environ 10 unités de châkra, l'informa-t-elle alors qu'il cherchait dans le cahier la valeur désirée.

-Très bien, je ne saurais pas te répondre, tu es la seule à l'avoir calculé.", sourit-il. Je pense que tu devrais t'adapter à l'adversaire. Cette technique pourrait te servir telle quelle si il lance plus de dix armes en même temps. Si il y a moins, tu gagnerais à simplement transmettre la quantité de châkra nécessaire au tissu.

-Ah, oui ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Et pour la seconde partie, la fusion et solidification, je peux utiliser une combinaison singe-serpent !

-Pourquoi singe ? Le cheval me paraît plus adapté…", demanda-t-il. Même effets, et plus simple à tracer…

-Pas s'il est combiné avec le serpent !", s'enthousiasma l'élève en attrapant son cahier, tournant rapidement les pages. "Voilà ! La combinaison cheval-serpent est plus difficile à réaliser que la singe-serpent, et, en plus, tracer le singe demande moins de châkra… Que des économies !

-Bravo, sourit Iruka. Pour une attaque de plus grande importance, je pense que, même si cela représente une perte de châkra, tu devrais introduire le rat entre le cochon et le serpent. Il annulerait les effets négatifs, et augmenterait la puissance de l'arme.

-Super !", s'écria l'élève en griffonnant rapidement les différentes combinaisons possibles, merci, professeur !"

Elle avait quitté la salle, et couru vers la forêt. Iruka l'avait laissée partir, songeur : cette élève avait un don à la fois pour malaxer le châkra (ni trop, ni trop peu.), mais aussi pour créer et améliorer des techniques de combat.

Il l'avait surprise, une première fois lors de son premier redoublement : au lieu de suivre les cours d'histoire de Konoha, elle griffonnait fébrilement sur un cahier de brouillon, s'arrêtant parfois pour réfléchir intensément et compter rapidement sur ses mains.

A la fin du cours, lorsque tous étaient sortis, il l'avait interpellée :

"Kiiye, si les cours d'histoire t'ennuient, dis-le…

-Gômen, Iruka-sensei, je ne voulais pas…", s'était-elle inclinée en rougissant.

-Allez, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends que tu t'agaces dans ce cours, tu le maîtrisais parfaitement l'an dernier…

-Merci…

-Dis moi ce qui te passionnait tant, alors.

-Et bien… J'ai décidé de faire une fiche récapitulative de tous les signes-animaux ou éléments invocables, et de définire la quantité de châkra consommée pour chaque combinaison…

-Comment peux-tu calculer ça ?", s'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

-Je sais que la technique de clonage simple me coûte environ 5 de ce que j'appelle l'unité de châkra, je le sens. C'est une combinaison assez élémentaire, chèvre. Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer, mais je "ressens" précisément combien chaque signe me coûte… Et donc, je peux plus facilement gérer ma réserve de châkra."

Iruka haussa un sourcil, et les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent lentement en un fier sourire : il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelqu'un capable de faire ce genre de calculs.

"Ca va, je t'autorise à faire ça pendant mon cours, à condition que tes notes en histoire soient identiques à celles de l'année dernière…

-Merci, Iruka-sama !", sourit-elle en quittant l'académie, déjà en retard pour rentrer chez elle…

**oOo**

* * *

"Alors finalement, tu l'as mise au point ?", sourit-il.

-Terminée, cette technique est parfaitement applicable par tous…", continua la Genin en se plaçant en posture d'attaque.

-Félicitations…", dit Iruka en s'appuyant sur l'arbre, une grimace de douleur sur le visage, alors que Kiiye subissait difficilement le premier assaut de Mizuki.

Naruto filait entre les arbres. Bientôt, les lumières rassurantes de Konoha filtrèrent entre les branchages.

_Tu es l'héritage d'un passé que tous voulaient oublier !_

_Je n'ai pas été un assez bon instructeur pour t'éviter cette souffrance…_

_--_

_Elle ne veille pas sur toi ! Elle veille sur son nom !_

_Mon nom est Kiiye, fille du village caché de Konoha ! Je me bat pour Naruto Uzumaki !_

_--_

Il stoppa immédiatement sa course : n'était-ce pas un cri qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il se surprit en sentant des larmes rouler sur ses joues : comment ? Il abandonnait au combat les seules personnes qui aient jamais compté pour lui ?

"Naruto Uzumaki, t'es qu'un lâche !", hurla-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

* * *

Kiiye avait vaillamment résisté, mais face aux techniques de ninjustu de Mizuki, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle réussit malgré tout à le toucher violemment, et le sang commença à couler sur son blouson.

"Et bien… Je t'ai sous estimée, on dirait… Je suis agréablement surpris, ce ne sera pas qu'un simple massacre…", sourit Mizuki en touchant le liquide poisseux, invoquant son châkra pour refermer la blessure qui s'avérait minime.

-Hhh… heureuse de… vous étonner…", haleta Kiiye. Elle était à bout de forces, esquiver toutes les armes de son ancien professeur tout en protégeant Iruka était très difficile…

Voilà qu'il recommençait ! Une invocation, longue suite de signes… Fort heureusement, il les traçait assez lentement pour qu'elle puisse suivre.

Singe-cheval-serpent-rat-katon…

Ses pupilles s'arrondirent de peur : cette combinaison… L'un des calculs qu'elle avait fait il y a peu lui revint en mémoire : elle avait défini les effets d'une suite telle que celle-ci… Cette invocation était faite pour tuer ! Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de contrer !

Rapidement, son esprit fit le tour de la situation. De quoi disposait-elle ? Mis à part sa ceinture, rien. Elle n'avait même pas une arme de jet pour stopper l'invocateur ! Donc, partir de l'écharpe de tissu. Transformée en boomerang, elle n'avait aucune utilité. Seule issue, améliorer immédiatement le sort qu'elle avait créé. Solution ? Un signe qu'elle avait inventé, le crapaud, aux pouvoirs d'absorption.

D'un claquement de doigts, elle fluidifia sa lame, qui retrouva la souplesse du tissu. Les shirukens tombèrent au sol, broyés par les fibres de la toile, inutilisables.

De nouveau, elle traça mentalement les signes qui permettaient à son écharpe de capter de nombreuses armes de jet, mais ajouta à leur suite le crapaud absorbeur.

_Entouré d'un suiton et d'un fûton pour maximiser les effets…_

Elle termina l'élaboration juste alors que Mizuki ouvrait les yeux et annonçait son attaque.

"Le Dévoreur Enflammé !"

Elle vit une immense gueule de feu qui se projetait sur elle, et fut tellement terrorisée qu'elle en oublia presque de former les derniers signes.

Iruka cria soudain, l'avertissant de l'imminence de l'attaque.

Suiton-crapaud-fûton.

Dans un sursaut réflexe, Kiiye effectua les gestes qu'elle estimait appropriés : elle jeta sa ceinture au devant de la bouche de flammes d'un mouvement ample, et cria :

"TATE ! (2)"

Une rivière de feu tomba sur elle. Au travers des flammes, Iruka parvint à la voir : réfugiée derrière sa large ceinture, elle avait replié devant son visage ses bras pour se protéger les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, il fut émerveillé par sa capacité d'adaptation : la ceinture de tissu ne brûlait pas, mais absorbait les flammes qui fondaient sur la Genin. Cependant, elle n'était pas du niveau de Mizuki, et son sort prit fin bien avant que le déluge de feu ne commence à faiblir. Hurlant de douleur, elle fut projetée contre un tronc d'arbre, et ne se releva pas.

* * *

"Ben voilà…", sourit Mizuki, essuyant d'un doigt la perle de sueur qui s'était formée par l'utilisation du Dévoreur. Une imbécile en moins sur cette terre. Je passe au deuxième ?"

Et il se tourna vers Iruka.

"Avant de mourir, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi vous vous donnez autant de mal pour le protéger ? C'est pourtant le meurtrier de tes parents… Et le voleur de nom…"

Iruka, assis contre un arbre, sourit doucement :

"Voilà une excellente raison : parce qu'un imbécile comme toi ne doit pas s'emparer du rouleau."

Mizuki éclata d'un rire mauvais :

"C'est toi l'imbécile ! Que ce soit moi ou Naruto qui le possède, quelle différence ?

-Hein ?

-Les techniques contenues dans le rouleau sont classées secrètes. Celui qui les maîtrise gagne un pouvoir supérieur à tout autre… Impossible que Kyuubi laisse passer une telle occasion. La petite tirade de ton élève était bien touchante, mais c'est un ramassis…

-C'est exact.", interrompit Iruka. "Kyuubi ferait ce que tu as dit, mais comme l'a dit Kiiye, nous ne nous battons pas pour ce Renard…"

Naruto stoppa sa course derrière un arbre en entendant les instructeurs discuter, serrant précieusement son rouleau.

"Nous nous battons pour un shinobi du village de Konoha. Un adolescent que je considère personnellement comme le meilleur élève de l'école…"

Naruto s'arrêta, stupéfait : que… venait d'avouer Iruka-senseï ?

"Personne ne le reconnaît à sa juste valeur… Et pourtant… Le démon a disparu de lui aujourd'hui, car il a fait l'expérience de toutes les souffrances d'un cœur humain… Nous défendons un Etudiant de Konoha."

Mizuki chassa une larme imaginaire.

"Quel veinard…", sourit-il moqueusement. "J'aurais eu deux magnifiques discours, très émouvants, dans la même soirée… Je comptais te laisser un petit sursis, mais finalement…"

Il attrapa le shiruken géant attaché dans son dos, et le fit tournoyer au bout de son index. Iruka, paralysé par sa blessure précédent, vit charger sur lui l'arme qui allait l'envoyer ad patres.

"_Cette fois, pas d'échappatoires…"_, sourit-il doucement devant la mort.

"ADIEU, IRUKA !", cria Mizuki en commençant à courir vers son adversaire.

* * *

Soudain, il fut violemment projeté, alors que l'étoile géante tailladait l'arbre voisin de celui où se tenait l'instructeur.

"Si tu touches à Iruka, je t'envoie dans l'autre monde !"

Surpris, les deux professeurs tournèrent le regard vers le nouvel arrivant : Naruto, un air de défi au fond des yeux, posant au sol le rouleau de techniques volées.

"Oulah… Naruto, je suis mort de trouille.", sourit le professeur. "Tu aurais dû filer jusqu'au village… Parce que maintenant, tu vas subir le même sort que Kiiye…"

Inquiet, l'adolescent la chercha du regard.

"Ici.", l'informa plaisamment son ancien professeur en désignant le corps de Kiiye gravement brûlé. "Morte."

Comme pour le contredire, son adversaire frémit faiblement et tenta de se relever.

"Ah, tiens… Non… Félicitations, Miss, tu es la première personne qui survit à mon Dévoreur…

-R…ravie… de… vous… l'entendre… dire…", souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant sur son bras. Mais elle s'était surestimée, et elle retomba au sol.

"Il va falloir que je retourne à toi après m'être occupé des autres… Une pichenette suffira pour ce gamin…", termina-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto, qui, un éclair de rage dans les yeux, hurla :

"KAGE BUSHIN, MULTI CLONAGE !"

Aussitôt, sous les yeux effarés des professeurs, la clairière s'emplit des dizaines, centaines… de clones de Naruto.

"Il y en a mille.", sourit cruellement ce dernier en faisant craquer ses articulations. "Tu penses toujours pouvoir me vaincre d'une pichenette ?"

L'instructeur, terrifié, ne savait où porter le regard : partout, il voyait des adolescents à combinaison orange qui remontaient leurs manches.

"Dans ma grande générosité,", commencèrent-ils d'une même voix, "Je te laisse l'avantage… Vas-y, attaque !"

Mais Mizuki, toujours abasourdi par l'utilisation du jutsu, ne bougeait pas.

"Ah, tu ne veux pas ? Un cadeau comme ça, ca ne se refuse pourtant pas… Tant pis, c'est moi qui lance l'offensive !"

Dans un même élan, les mille copies se jetèrent sur l'ancien professeur.

* * *

"_1000 copies…"_, songea Iruka en regardant le combat. _"Et ce ne sont pas de simples clones… Chacun a sa consistance, son intelligence, il peut se gérer individuellement… C'est une technique des niveaux supérieurs… Sacré, Naruto, va… C'est vrai que tu pourrais bien un jour surpasser les Hokages…"_

* * *

Naruto (le vrai), tomba assis sur le sol. Tous ses clones avaient disparu, et le combat s'était terminé par le K-O de Mizuki.

"Héhé, j'y suis peut-être allé fort…", sourit-il en voyant le visage dévasté de celui qui l'avait berné.

"Naruto…", sourit Iruka en lui faisant signe d'approcher, "J'ai quelque chose pour toi… Ferme les yeux."

L'adolescent sentit qu'il lui mettait quelque chose autour du front.

"Triche pas !", l'avertit Iruka. "Voilà, tu peux ouvrir."

L'adolescent blond ouvrit ses paupières, et sa première vision fut celle du visage fier et souriant de son professeur, mais quelque chose clochait… Et ce contact sur son front…

"Le… Votre bandeau…", murmura-t-il en remarquant enfin que le front de son instructeur était vide.

"Tu l'as bien mérité.", termina le professeur en souriant. "Tu es désormais Genin, aspirant ninja… Félicitations, Naruto…"

Allongée sur le ventre, incapable de bouger, Kiiye sourit : et bien voilà… Il avait fini par y arriver…

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors qu'elle se laissait gagner par l'inconscience.

* * *

Sur la place principale du village régnait un intense brouhaha.

"Pas moyen de le retrouver !

-Il est sûrement déjà loin !

-On est dans un beau pétrin !"

Cependant, la voix calme du troisième Hokage calma les foules.

"Tranquillisez-vous, tout va bien."

Interloqués, les shinobis tournèrent le regard vers la forme blanche et rouge qui tirait sur sa pipe.

"Naruto, Iruka et Kiiye seront bientôt de retour."

* * *

"Professeur Iruka…

-Oui, Naruto ?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que Mizuki a dit la vérité ? A propos de Kyuubi…"

Le ninja stoppa sa marche dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et se tourna vers son élève.

"Hélas oui, Naruto… Le Démon Renard est bel et bien scellé en toi… Et c'est pour ça que les villageois te détestent…

-Et… Et pour Kiiye ?"

L'instructeur se passa la main dans les cheveux, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

"J'étais là, le soir où on l'a trouvé… Je n'étais qu'un gamin, qui espionnait à la fenêtre du Hokage … Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'elle a dit… Elle t'a salué, et t'a expliqué qu'on t'avait enfermé dans le corps un Démon qui lui avait volé son nom… Et qu'on ne pouvait pas le récupérer…

-Et ensuite ?", demanda Naruto, un peu inquiet quand à ce qui allait suivre…

-Et bien… Elle t'a demandé si tu voulais bien veiller sur lui…", termina Iruka. "Et tu as applaudi en riant… Comme pour accepter. Elle t'a remercié, et c'est depuis ce jour qu'elle veille sur toi… Ce n'est pas son nom qu'elle protège… Elle te l'a offert en toute confiance il y a douze ans… C'est toi."

Naruto baissa les yeux, peu fier d'avoir un seul instant cru aux paroles du traître.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte… Mizuki s'est servi de tes points faibles pour te manipuler, ça arrive …

-Je… Je n'ai pas cru en elle…

-Je vais te donner la meilleur preuve qui puisse exister.", sourit Iruka en reprenant la marche. "Si elle ne t'aimait pas vraiment… Abandonnerait-elle, pour toi, le bandeau donné par l'académie ? Se serait-elle interposée pour couvrir ta fuite ? Et surtout… Aurait-elle accepté de porter le nom que tu lui as donné ?

-N… non…", soupira Naruto, triste et honteux.

Iruka sentit le malaise et la tristesse de son élève, et stoppa devant une chambre.

"Voilà, c'est ici… Je compte sur toi ?

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.", sourit Iruka en ne lui laissant pas le temps de choisir, disparaissant.

Naruto fit la moue, c'était bien la peine que l'instructeur lui propose le choix pour l'abandonner juste devant l'épreuve ! Enfin bon… Il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Il toqua faiblement à la porte.

"Oui, entrez ?"

Il ouvrit lentement le battant…

"Naruto ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Entre, s'il te plaît, reste pas au milieu du couloir !"

Assise sur son lit, tenant son cahier de brouillon à la main, un stylo dans l'autre, Kiiye souriait, les pansements recouvrant ses brûlures. Une large bande de gaze couvrait la moitié de son visage, dissimulant un œil, d'autres couraient sur ses bras…

"Ki, je…

-Oui ? Allez, sois pas timide, et viens t'asseoir à côté de moi !"

Elle posa cahier et stylo, et l'invita, d'une petite tape sur le matelas, à s'installer juste à côté d'elle.

Devant l'attitude toujours identique à elle même de sa sœur, Naruto ne put empêcher les larmes de naître au coin de ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Naruto ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?"

L'enfant se jeta alors dans ses bras et explosa en sanglots :

"Pardon, Ki-chan ! Pardon, s'il te plaît !

-Qu…quoi ?", demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise, en consolant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait l'enfant à la combinaison orange.

-Je… J'ai cru ce qu'a dit Mizuki ! Pardon ! Pardon !

-Naruto…", sourit-elle en l'écartant de son cou et essuyant ses larmes, "t'as beau avoir douze ans, t'es vraiment qu'un crétin fini…

-…

-Si je t'en voulais, est-ce que je t'aurais laissé entrer ? C'est rien du tout, Naru-kun, je ne t'en veux pas… C'est normal que tu l'ais cru, Mizuki avait le chic pour embobiner les gens… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est oublié, d'accord ?"

Elle sourit malicieusement, et tendit la main à plat.

Naruto essuya les dernières perles d'eau qui coulaient sur ses joues, et tapa dans la main tendue de sa sœur :

"D'accord !"

Il la serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche : "Naruto… Tu m'étouffes." en riant, puis fouilla dans sa poche.

"Oh, le professeur Iruka et le troisième m'ont donné ça pour toi !", dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte noire.

Kiiye, un peu surprise, la prit délicatement, et souleva le couvercle : soigneusement plié, y reposait le bandeau des ninjas de Konoha. Le sien. Un petit mot l'accompagnait :

"_Ne te sépare pas de ce genre de choses sur un coup de tête, ou tu risques de le regretter… Félicitations pour ta bravoure et ta résistance dans la forêt, Iruka m'a raconté, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…_

_Bon rétablissement._

_Sandaime Hokage."_

Souriante, elle accrocha le bandeau autour de son front, et se tourna vers son frère.

"Ben voilà…

-Après deux essais infructueux…", continua Naruto, les yeux malins.

-Dus à une certaine personne que je ne citerais pas, et je vous demande de ne pas suivre mon regard…", enchaîna l'aînée et fixant son cadet de son œil libre.

-Non mais, c'est pas… Euh… bon, si, c'est vrai, mais t'avais qu'à pas rater !

-Ca t'aurait fait plaisir si je réussissais et pas toi ?

-Ben… non…

-Bon.. Nous disions donc…

-Après deux essais infructueux…

-On a finalement réussi !", sourit Kiiye en levant les bras au ciel, répondant au cri de joie de Naruto, qui, ne pouvant se contenir davantage, sautait dans tous les sens.

Au dehors, Iruka, perché dans un arbre, près de la fenêtre de la chambre de ses anciens élèves, esquissa un sourire fier : ils étaient spéciaux, ces deux là…

* * *

_1 : Hanaji : saignement de nez._

_2 : Tate : bouclier_

_Je suis strictement le découpage de Naruto, mais bon... On va dire que c'est un exercice d'écriture...Même si vous passez juste en jetant un coup d'oeil, laissez une tite rev'... Ca fait toujours plaisir_


End file.
